Lã cámãrã ðê Nãrûtø
by SakuraYuiAyanoSakiAkatsuka
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un viejo pervertido y un hiperactivo se juntan para espiar al Uchiha y a la Haruno?


Hola! Soy nueva en esto de los Fic's y los OS Así que no me juzguen D: Bueno como sea.. Puede que quede un poco corto… Es que no tengo mucho tiempo ;c ya que salgo mucho xdd y además mis estudios me lo impiden.. Okay… los dejo.. Espero que les guste! :D

* * *

**_P.O.V NARUTO_**

¡Hola! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor ninja de Konoha y el futuro Hokague, Y adivinan una cosa... ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Dattebayo, Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, ehh... Mi mejor amigo es Sasuke Uchiha o como yo le digo, Teme, El es el más popular de toda konoha, mi mayor rival, el siempre gana en todo... Me pregunto... ¿Qué es lo que le ven las chicas? Es arrogante, Odioso, Orgulloso, Y muchas cosas más, El volvió hace un par de años, y mi querida Sakura-Chan no estuvo tan contenta con la venida del teme, estuvo como 1 semana encerrada en su habitación y claro yo estuve siempre apoyándola. Pero al final ellos en el tiempo se llevaron muy bien, aunque sé que todavía hay un poco de dolor en el corazón de ella.

Bueno… Mi mejor amiga, se llama Sakura Haruno, es linda, tierna, cariñosa, amable, piadosa, paciente y muchas cosas más... Al igual que Sasuke ella es la más popular ya que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos son como los de la vieja Tsunade y su trasero… bueno, se los dejare a su imaginación. Y su cara es tan hermosa que hasta a puede derretir un cubo de hielo.

Bueno dejemos a ese par de un lado… Ahorita voy en camino a la casa de Hinata-Chan, es extraño, ella nunca me invita a su casa ya que su papa es muy enojado y no quiere que su inocente hija este conmigo, según el soy una "Mala influencia". Maldito viejo, si supiera que yo seré el próximo Hokague no diría eso.

Bueno como sea estoy a unos metros de la casa de Hinata-Chan, estoy muy nervioso pero... Seré valiente y atravesare esa puerta de una buena vez.

**_FIN P.O.V NARUTO_**

Naruto caminó hacia la dirección de la casa de la ojiperla y abrió la puerta y se quedo extrañado al ver que la casa estaba completamente oscura... El se armó de valor y entro.

-Hi...- Fue interrumpido.

-¡SORPRESA!-Gritaron todos al unísono menos Sasuke y Shikamaru quienes tenían una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Wow! Sí que me tomaron por sorpresa-rió Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-dijo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

-F-f-fe-l-i-z c-cum p-ple-a-años N-n-naruto-kun-musitó una tímida Hinata.

-Gracias chicas, no tuvieron porque molestarse al hacer esta fiesta. Yo dije solo una reunión de amigos- murmuró el pelirrubio.

-Bueno chicos los dejo-dijo la pelirrosa dándole un codazo a Naruto y le guiñó a Hinata la cual se puso roja como un tomate.

Sakura se dirigió donde Sasuke el cual estaba sentado en un sofá con una bebida que parecía alcohol.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo con voz melosa.

-Hola Preciosa-musitó con una voz sensual, dejo su bebida y acerco a Sakura agarrándole su trasero.

-¡Oye! Aquí no.-murmuró con vergüenza la pelirrosa-Recuerda que estamos en la casa de Hinata.

-Entonces vamos a tu casa-dijo apretando mas el trasero de la pelirrosa.

-¡No! ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a mi apartamento? ¡Prácticamente lo arruinamos por completo! ¿Por qué no vamos al tuyo?

-Hn... También el mío esta desastroso.

La pelirrosa bufó- Oye, Porque no alquilamos una habitación-comentó el Uchiha menor.

-Está bien, pero después que acabe la fiesta-dijo para luego darle un beso corto en los labios para luego dirigirse donde estaban Ino y Hinata.

La fiesta estaba por terminar, solo faltaba que Naruto abriera los regalos.

-Naruto abre los regalos- Dijo una persona desconocida para el pelirubio.

-Naruto abre el mío primero- Dijo el Ero-Sennin

Naruto vio un regalo color naranja, suponía que era de Ero-Sennin así que lo agarro y lo abrió. Y se sorprendió al ver que contenía el regalo... Nada más y nada menos que una cámara.

-Wow…- musito el pelirubio.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-¡Me encanta!

Después de abrir todos los regalos, todos los invitados se fueron a sus respectivas casas solo quedaron Naruto y Jiraiya... Y claro Hinata la cual se fue corriendo como Flash a su cuarto

-Pss… Naruto… Pss- susurró Jiraiya para que nadie más lo oyera

-¿Que sucede viejo?-Pregunto el pelirubio.

-Porque no espiamos a Uchiha y la Mamacita Haruno, Digo Haruno.-Pregunto con picardía.

-¡No! La última vez que lo hice estuve 2 meses en el Hospital por los golpes de Sakura-Chan.

-Bha, no seas aguafiestas, ¡Anímate!

Naruto lo pensó un momento hasta que acepto y fueron directo a las aguas termales (Jejeje Primero acordaron ir a las Aguas termales xP Perdón por no decirlo xD Es que hasta ahora se me ocurrió u_u)

* * *

**_JIRAIYA P.O.V_**

Naruto y yo fuimos a las aguas termales, no me pregunten porque, bueno les diré….

_Flash Back_

_Sakura y Sasuke estaban besando apasionadamente mientras un viejo pervertido los filmaba, hasta que ellos dos se separaron._

_-Sasuke-kun… Etto, Porque no vamos a las aguas termales antes de ir al hotel- Pregunto tímida… Lo cual le encanto al Uchiha traidor._

_-Me encantaría preciosa-_

_Después de decir eso ellos se besaron apasionadamente, Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de la chica y ella soltó un gemido y abrió su boca para que el pudiera meter su lengua._

_-Jajaja que chicos más calientes-murmuró el Ero-Sennin, pero no paso desapercibido... El Uchiha lo había atrapado._

_Sasuke dejo de besar a Sakura para levantarse e ir directamente hasta Jiraiya. Lo levanto alejándolo unos 5 pies del suelo._

_-Qué demonios estabas haciendo estúpido viejo._

_-N-nada U-Uchiha, N-no te p-p-preocupes-dijo Jiraiya muy nervioso._

_-Hmph… Más te vale._

_Uchiha lo soltó y se fue con Sakura tomados de la mano._

_-Maldito Uchiha… Ya verás, Te humillaré…-Murmuro para sí mismo para luego ir donde Naruto el cual ya estaba abriendo los regalos._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese mocoso me las pagaría, y esta es mi oportunidad… Le dije a Naruto que espiara a Uchiha y la Mamacita de la Haruno... La cual ya estaba rompiendo el record de la as tetona de Konoha… Ya hasta supero a Tsunade, en fuerza, físico, medicina, y atributos… ¡Es simplemente perfecta!

Bueno, ya me estoy saliendo del tema…

Fuimos hasta las aguas termales, y le dijimos a la mujer que estaba atendiendo que si había visto al Uchiha y a la Haruno, Nos dijo en qué lugar estaban (Lo siento, yo no sé mucho sobre eso xP) Y fuimos directo hacia allá.

Cuando llegamos vimos a los dos tortolos besuqueándose apasionadamente.

El Uchiha masajeaba el trasero de la Haruno, mientras que ella masajeaba su pecho.

Naruto toco el botón el cual hacía que la cámara grabara, y cuando lo tocó la cámara hiso un extraño sonido indicando que estaba grabando… Al parecer el Uchiha escuchó, porque dejo de besar a la chica.

El Uchiha se puso la toalla y vino directamente a nosotros.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO!

**_FIN JIRAIYA P.O.V_**

-N-nada T-teme, s-solo queríamos b-bañarnos D-Dattebayo

-¡MENTIRA! ¿Sakura, Ves lo que te digo? ¡Te dije que era mejor ir al país de la niebla!

Sakura se acerco a la espalda del muchacho y acerco su pecho a su espalda-Ya tranquilízate, deja a esos dos y vámonos al pañis de la niebla, ¿Está bien?

-Está bien.-Suspiró.-Pero primero…

Se acerco a Jiraiya y a Naruto y les pego una paliza.

* * *

_**3 Meses después.**_

Jiraiya Naruto salieron del hospital, fueron a disculparse con Sasuke y Sakura... Y les llegó la noticia de que Sakura estaba embarazada…

2 meses después Naruto le pidió a Hinata si quería ser su novia, ella obviamente le dijo que si… Ahora se rumora de que habrán 2 bodas (supongo que sabrán de quienes son xP).

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! u_u Por favor denme reviews xD Pueden ser:**

_**A) Insultos.**_

_**B)Sugerencias de Fic's xDD**_

_**C)Me pueden Corregir**_

**_D)Sugerencias sobre que tengo que cambiar en mi escritura, guiones, etc.. O no se.. xdd_**

_**E) Ya no se me ocurre nada u_u Ustedes llenen aquí xP**_

**Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**


End file.
